Life with the Uchiha
by ScriptedInsanity
Summary: What happens when a cute blond comes to work for the Uchiha Corporation? Will their feelings develop or will they push each other away? I do not own Naruto just the plot.
1. The job

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic!

Strong language and sexual content

Naruto is getting ready for his first day as a weapons analyst for the Uchiha's. The Uchiha Corporation is one of the largest weapons manufacture in the country and he was excited to start his career there. He wanted to make sure he looked his best so he wore a black suit with an orange tie. Orange has always been his favorite color and he looked good in it. Itachi had hired him on the spot and explained to Naruto that he's glad he could find someone who was ecstatic and upbeat as him, thought he could make everyone very happy working there. Which of course made Naruto blush with happiness.

When Itachi hired Naruto he never explained it to his little brother Sasuke; he just thought he couldn't waste anytime bringing in such a great candidate. Itachi pages his little brother "Sasuke; can you please meet me in my office we need to talk." Sasuke annoyingly walks down to Itachi's office, which was farther down the east hallway, he walks in and sits down at the older brothers desk "what do you want Itachi I'm busy and you know that". "Sasuke, I hired a new weapons analyst yesterday and he'll be working with you one-on-one with you from now on." WHAT" Sasuke yells. "Itachi how are you going to hire someone without even talking to me first?, or at least let me meet this person before hand?! I own half this company to!" Itachi sits down in his chair "look Sasuke we really needed someone to fill that spot and I really think you'll like him, he's going to be great for the company and he'll be here this morning." Sasuke gets up and walks to the door, "you better fucking hope so Brother." As he walks out and slams the door shut. Oh little brother how you have a temper.

Naruto takes one last look in mirror, fixes his blonde bangs and goes to start his first day at The Uchiha Corporation. As he walks into the very large building, which of course has the signature Uchiha red and white symbol, he heads up to the 15th floor to meet Itachi's secretary. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm here to meet with Mr. Uchiha." Which one?, she says. I didn't know there was more than one. "Oh I mean Itachi." Oh oh absolutely right this way." The secretary knocks on the door "Mr. Uchiha, there's a Mr. Uzumaki here to see you." "Oh Naruto! Come in have a seat. I'm glad your here! Let's get started shall we!" Thanks Mr. Uchiha I'm glad to start." Well; I should start by saying that your going to be working directly with my Brother Sasuke, he works directly with all the weapons, let me call him in. Well if his brother looks half as good as Itachi, then ill be happy to work here haha. "Sasuke Mr. Uzumaki is here to meet you please come to my office." Naruto... Before my brother comes into the office... Sasuke can be well...a bit drawn back if you know what I mean. "Oh don't worry Itachi he wont hurt my feelings i'll be just fine. "I thought you would be" Itachi says.

"Sasuke! Come in! This is Mr. Uzumaki he's your new weapons analyst i was telling you about this morning." "Hnn" the raven colored haired man mumbles. Naruto stands up, "Hi you can just call me Naruto." Taking out his hand to shake Sasuke's. Sasuke shakes his hand and plops down into the seat in front of Itachi's desk. I guess Itachi was right he's quite the bastard. Well! Naruto sits back in his chair, "Aren't you a ray of sunshine this morning!" "Excuse me?" As Sasuke glares at the Blond man. "Boys! Let's all behave; we have quite the amount of work today!" The two just sit in silence. "Sasuke, I'd like you to show Naruto around a bit and please show him his office when your done. It's the empty office across from yours." Well good now i have to babysit him to.

"I guess, lets go Naruto." As they walk out of the door Itachi snickers and Sasuke gives him a dirty look. What are you up to Itachi... The two men start walking down the hall as Sasuke is explaining each room. Im not really paying attention. Sasuke is even hotter than I expected he he." Naruto looks kind of dazed. "Hey! Are you going to listen or just eye rape me?" Oh oh sorry I was just trying to remember where everything is. "Hn" Sasuke says with an attitude. One of these days I'm going to fix that attitude he he. Oh god it''s the first day Naruto stop. " This is your office, Itachi put some papers on your desk you should probably start" he says as he walks out of the door and walks across to his office and slams the door. Naruto's office was quite large, larger than any other office he's ever worked in, it had dark brown walls and tan carpet. There wasn't much in there besides his desk chair and a few plants. Naruto sits at his desk looking at the papers he was given to start his day. "Well lets do this!"

Sasuke walks into his office and takes one more glance at Naruto and slams his door shut. What was Itachi up to? He's never hired someone without my say? Although the blond was hot he had to admit. He looks good in orange. OH MY GOD Sasuke stop! What the hell am I thinking right now? He calls Itachi on the phone, "Hello Brother." "Itachi I don't know what your trying to do but what ever it is you better fucking cut it out!" Oh dear brother I don't know what your talking about. He's a great worker and he's going to help us. Why do you always think I have some alternative motive?" Because Itachi you always do! Goodbye! Sasuke hangs up the phone. Ugh he's so annoying always trying to get into my business. Itachi just laughs as his brother hangs up the phone. Oh little brother, are you flustered at the sight of the cute blond with blue eyes? He he. Itachi never really had any intentions of setting anything up with the blond and his brother. But as soon as he met him, he knew Naruto would be good for his little brother.


	2. Let's have a drink

It's been three days working with Sasuke. And he looks even more beautiful by the day! He really does like working for the Uchiha Corporation and he's certainly glad he gets to work one-on-one with Sasuke.

Naruto walked down the east hall and knocks on Itachi's door. "Hello?" Hi Itachi it's Naruto I.." Naruto! Just the man I wanted to see!" Naruto walks in and sits at the desk. "Oh is there something wrong?" "No no your actually doing very well; better than I expected, How is it working with my little brother?" Better if I could..Uh Naruto stop your in front of his brother. Yes! Actually that's why I'm here. "Go on" Itachi's says eagerly. "Well I noticed Sasuke works a lot and... do you think if i asked him to go with me with a couple of friends tonight, he'd go?" "Naruto... I think that would be a great idea, go talk to him!" Wow I didn't think is brother would be this... eager...hmm.. "before you do.. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure" Naruto says curiously. "Do you like my littler brother? WHAT how do I answer this? I mean Sasuke is hot as hell, he has great body from what I can tell and beautifully raven colored hair, even though he's got a crazy hair cut, it works great on him..I cant just come out and say yes Itachi I wanna fuck your little brother...AHH Naruto pay attention! No No not like that...Uhh..I mean.. I just thought maybe he could use some friends? Oh god I just stuttered so bad..this is bad... "ha ha ok calm down Naruto I was just asking a simple question." Simple question.. That was not a simple question... "ok Naruto I'll be seeing you."

Naruto walks back to his office with a very noticeably blush on his face. As he goes to open the door he can hear someone in there. "Sasuke?" "Where the hell have you been, I've been looking everywhere for you!" "Oh sorry I was just in Itachi's office.." "Well I need you to... WAIT What WHY? How come..." Sasuke" why the hell did he just freak out? Maybe he does like me hmmm... Naruto says, "he was just asking me how the last couple of days went." "Hn, well ok, I need you to sign some of these papers here for the new weapon upgrade on the Geno 500." "Ok." Sasuke drops the papers on Naruto's desk and heads for the door. But Naruto stops the door right before he can open it all the way; standing in front of Sasuke. "What the hell idiot!" "Uhh sorry I uhh.." "spit it out Naruto!" "Would you like to go to the Hidden Leaf tonight, me and a few friends are meeting up for a few drinks tonight. I thought maybe you'd like to come?" "What makes you think I'd want to do that?" Just go Sasuke, he's hot and kind of funny, it's just one night right? "Well I thought I'd ask.." Naruto says with almost sad face. "I'll go." Naruto moves back from Sasuke. "Yay! I'll text Gaara and let him know!" I can't believe he said yes, maybe I can get some info about his life if I get him drunk ha ha. He really was beautiful though...

Sasuke sits down at his desk and turns his computer on. What have I got myself into? He's hot and smart..UGH stop he's a co worker! Is he even gay? Wait I don't even know what I am? At this point Sasuke didn't realize he was speaking out loud. "Well brother, I guess we'll find out won't we." "ITACHI! How long have you been standing there? Can't you fucking knock?" "I did.. But you were day dreaming of the cute blond across the hall." "I was not!" He said with an annoyed face. "I take it your going with Naruto tonight?" "Wait how did...uh never mind, yes I am. Now leave me the fuck alone Itachi." "Ok ok I'm leaving." Itachi walks to open the door. "But before I go.. I have a trip I'm leaving for this Monday, for the new weapon we've been working on. So I'll be gone for five days." "whatever." Itachi leaves the office snickering. A few moments later... 'knock' "Ugh..What?" Naruto pokes his head into Sasuke's office. "Would you like me to pick you up tonight or...?" "Just meet me at my place at 8 ok?" Sasuke hands him a sticky note with his address on it. "Sweet thanks!" Naruto says ecstatically. "Now go." "Ok ok ok I'm going." Naruto leaves and shuts the door. Hmmm...I wonder why he wants me to meet him at his place?


	3. The bar

Naruto was getting ready to go to Sasuke's. He had showered and started to get dressed. He was wearing his black skinny jeans, with an orange shirt with a small red circular logo on the front. Usually he doesn't pay to much attention to his hair but decided to throw some gel in it tonight. I hope Sasuke likes what I'm wearing. Naruto heads to the front door and leaves to go over to Sasuke's.

Sasuke took the clothes out he was going to wear tonight and set them in the bathroom. After a long thought he decided to go with his blue skinny jeans, which had small slits on the legs, and a red polo. I hope this looks good enough. He started the shower and got undressed when he heard the door bell ring. It's only 7:45 did Naruto get here already? Sasuke walked out of the bathroom and over to the intercom, which also had a camera that was pointed at the front door. "Naruto? Your early?" The blond looked around until he was where the voice was coming from. "Um.. Sorry I left a bit early; I wasn't sure how long it would have taken to get here; should I wait outside?" "No I'll come get you just wait one second." Naruto waited at the front door. This place was huge, I've seen big houses but this one was huge. Sasuke wrapped a red towel around his waist and walked down the stairs to great the blond. I hope I don't regret opening the door in just a towel, although I'd like to see his reaction. The raven took a deep breath and opened the door. "Come in." "Than..." is he in just a towel? Did he do this on purpose..Shit I'm blushing I can feel it. "Are you going to come in or just eye me?" Eye raping was exactly I was doing. "Oh, uhh sorry I just wasn't expecting.." "yeah well your early, that's what you get."Sasuke turns around; "come up to my room you can wait there while I finish." "Sure." Sasuke heads up the spiral staircase; Naruto traveling close behind. Once at the top of the stairs, they go down the right hallway into the ravens bedroom. The room was grey with black carpeting and the bed was a large one with dark gray sheets and a white comforter. "Just wait here I'll be done in a minute." The raven says as he walks to the bathroom on the left and shuts the door. He was blushing? Maybe he is gay? Naruto does look really hot tonight with his skinny jeans and his golden blond hair. Sasuke stop your getting way to excited!

Naruto sat at the edge of the bed and was looking around the very large room. Sasuke was so hot, and he was wayyy more muscular than he's imagine and that ass? I got to have it... Naruto could feel himself getting to excited so he decided to text Gaara to get the dirty thoughts off his mind.

N- Hey Gaara we're getting ready..Be there soon.

G- "we're?"

N- NOT like that...at least not yet lol.

G- hahahahaha Btw Sia, Kiba, and Ino are coming. Ino is bringing her friend Sakura.

N- k sounds great ttyl.

Sasuke shut the water off and got out to dry off and get dressed. He decided to put a small amount of gel in his hair, even though his hair usually stayed in place. He walks out and grabs his phone. "Come on blonde." They walked down the staircase and into the garage. There were 5 cars each a different color. "Who's cars?" "Mine, Itachi's are in the other garage." "Oh ok well bastard which one are we taking?" Sasuke looks around and spots the red BMW to his right. "This one." They stepped, Naruto noticed it had red and black leather seats, which went perfectly with the red color on the outside. "One hell of a car you got here bastard." "Hnn, lets go."

They pulled up to the Hidden Leaf and Naruto could see Gaara and Kiba waiting outside for them. "Hey Gaara, Hey Kiba!" "Hey!" They say in unison. Before walking in Naruto introduces Sasuke to Kiba and Gaara. "This is Sasuke, we work together, well actually he's my boss." "Hi." Sasuke says with a low tone. "Boss ehh?" Gaara says with a smirk. "Glad your hear, someone's got to keep Naruto on a short leash!" "Kiba! Don't go scaring away my friends." "Come on; Sai and the girls are waiting at the table."

Kiba ran in first "c'mon guys their over here." Everyone walks over and takes a seat. "Sasuke, want anything to drink?" I'll have whatever you are having." "Guys!" Naruto yells over the music. "I'm going to grab a few pitchers i'll be right back." Everyone starts to make conversation while they wait for Naruto. "So Sasuke, what do you do for a living?" Gaara asked. "Um, Me and my brother own Uchiha." "Nice!" Kiba yells. "Hey guys I'm back!" Naruto puts down the 2 pitchers of beer on the table. "Naruto sit over here..meet Sakura." Ino says. "Oh hey how are you?" "I'm good and you?" The pink haired girl says. "Sasuke sit on the other side of me?" "K."

Everyone is making small talk and drinking their beers. "HEY! Can we get 6 shots of vodka over here!" Kiba yelled at the bar tender. As everyone takes their shots, Sasuke looks over and can see Sakura whispering in Naruto's ear. Eww does she like Naruto? "C'mon Naruto dance with me!" The pink haired girl stands up pulling Naruto's arm. "C'mon Sasuke want to join?" "Hnn, no have fun." "Alright but I'll have you know I'm one hell of a dancer." Naruto headed over to the dance floor being pulled by Sakura. Is he mad about Sakura? Hmmm maybe this will make his open up a bit. Let's play. The blond and the pink haired girl start to dance to the music. Sasuke just glares over at the two. Hnn. Is he doing this on purpose? I'm mean he doesn't know I like him, but I think it's obvious. Sai and Ino joined Naruto and Sakura, while Kiba was chatting up the bar tender. So only Gaara and he were left. "Gaara, can I ask you a question?" Gaara looked a little puzzled. "Sure shoot." "Is..Naruto straight?" "Ha ha ha Naruto will fuck anything that walks, why?" "Hnn." "Do you like him?" Gaara said curiously. "no reason just curious." The raven haired boy looks down at his shot of vodka and takes it. Well I guess everyone likes Naruto. He is easy to like.

Three songs have gone by and Sasuke was 7 shots of vodka in. That pink haired bitch is really pissing me off. Naruto kept looking over every so often and could see Sasuke taking shot after shot, every time they make eye contact Naruto would wink and grope Sakura. C'mon Sasuke get mad, come over here. Alright you wanna play Naruto, I'm going over. Naruto could tell he was drunk by the way he was walking over to him. He's coming over here? Ha ha good. Sasuke gets behind Naruto and whisper's in his ear. "Naruto take me home please?" Hearing that made Naruto's body tingle. "So soon bastard?" "Please Naruto?" "With pleasure, let me tell Kiba to call us a cab." "Sorry Sakura I have to take my friend here home." The pink haired girl looked a little confused and annoyed. "Ok text me cutie?" Sasuke glared at the girl. "Trust me he wont be able to text anyone tonight." Naruto didn't say anything and turned around with a snicker to find Kiba at the bar. "Kiba do me a favor call us a cab?" "No problem!"

The cab arrives and Sasuke and Naruto stumble into the back seat of the cab. After explaining to the driver where to go Sasuke speaks up."Naruto can I ask you a question?" "Absolutely!" "DO you like me?" Naruto was shocked by the bluntness of the raven. I didn't expect that. But he leaned over and planted a kiss on the raven. Sasuke was a little bit surprised but didn't hold back. As the cab came to a stop, they paid the man and headed into Sasuke's mansion. Upon entering and shutting the door; Naruto grabs the raven by the nape of the neck and goes in for a more passionate kiss. Letting Naruto gain entrance their tongues danced. Now pulling apart; the raven haired boy whispers to Naruto, "take me upstairs." With that they stumble up the stairs into the bedroom. Naruto picks Sasuke up and throws him on the bed, straddles him while leaning down to kiss him."Mmm..Nnn" Sasuke moans into Naruto's mouth and reaches up and slides his hands under the blonds shirt and slipping it off him "Mmm...I like when your impatient bastard and I don't like that your clothed." Leaning over to take Sasuke's shirt off and kissing him at the same time. Naruto starts kissing the ravens beautiful toned body, slowly. The blond stops at the belt of Sasuke's pants. "Mmmm Naruto don't tease me." "That's the best part." He says as he starts unbuckling the mans pants. "Wow Sasuke, your excited, can I see it?" "I'd rather you taste it idiot." Naruto immediately pulls his pants and boxers off; throwing them to the side. Naruto leans over to kiss him one more time "please Naruto taste me."Anything for you prince Uchiha". Naruto grabs Sasuke's hard member and enter it into his mouth. "Nnnn" Sasuke moaned as he looks down and the beautiful sight of the blond bobbing on his manhood. "N-Naruto I'm gonna c-cum." Naruto looks up and says "Do it and say my name when you do." "Nnn..nnn... yes Naruto!" Sasuke releases into the blonds mouth. Naruto swallows with pride. "Mmm, Uchiha you taste just as good as you look." Sasuke then gets off the bed and drops to his knees "my turn for some fun" he takes Naruto's throbbing manhood into his mouth. "Nnn... Sasuke your mouth feels so good." Naruto starts to rock his hips back and fourth hitting the back of his throat. "Nnnn..yes Sasuke, let me cum in your mouth.." Sasuke just nods and that gives Naruto the initiative to grab the back of his head and continue to rock his hips. "Nnn...uhhh S-sasuke..." Naruto releases his climax and watches the raven eat it all up. Sasuke stands up and they go and lay back on the bed and cover up with the blankets. "Ya know prince Uchiha, you look 10 times better with my dick in your mouth." "Hnn, shut up idiot...Stay with me?" "Well of course beautiful" Naruto says as they lay together and fall asleep. That was amazing...


	4. Uh Oh

This part with have Extreme Lemons! Beware!

Enjoy!

Naruto woke up with a big stretch and looks around his surroundings. This wasn't the first time he's woken up after a drunken night in someone's else's bed. He looked down and see's Sasuke. Sasuke? shit shit shit my boss! Oh my god. Naruto now starting to remember their fun from last night. I hope Itachi isn't here shit shit...! He slowly gets off the bed trying not to wake the raven, looking for his clothes because he was completely naked. The blond gets dressed and starts to head for the bedroom door. "Naruto?" "Uh yeah hey Sasuke, I was just lea..." "wait don't just leave" Sasuke mumbles. Naruto turns around to look at the raven in bed. "Sasuke sorry I need to leave if your brother see's me..I just don't want to deal with that right now you guys are my boss!" Damn it Naruto you really need to keep your dick in your pants, these people are your boss! Sasuke sits up against the head board. "So what? Itachi doesn't run my life you know." Naruto turns back around and heads out the door. "Sorry Sasuke I really need to leave." Naruto runs down the stairs and out the door hoping to god Itachi doesn't see him.

Itachi was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when he saw the blond run out of the house frantically. Hmmm Naruto was here with Sasuke? Didn't see that happening so soon ha. He then walks up to his little brothers room opening the door. "Sasuke? That wouldn't happen to be Mr. Uzumaki running out of our house would it? Did you scare him away with your nasty attitude?" Sasuke was just putting his shirt on when Itachi walked in his room. "So what if it was? And no, he ran away because he didn't want you to see him." "Hmm, well breakfast is ready." Itachi says while scratching the back of his head. "Alright leave NOW!" "Ok ok I will little brother, but I was just going to let you know that I leave tomorrow for that 5 day business trip." "I know now go!" Sasuke slams the door shut. "Oh by the way, make sure you have condoms handy!" Itachi yells at the door. "Shut up Itachi!"

Now Monday morning Naruto gets dressed for work. He hasn't spoken to the raven since Sunday morning. Uhh i hate Monday's and I have to work with Sasuke. Naruto arrives at work and heads straight to his office hoping to god the Uchiha brothers don't see him. He really didn't want to deal with that right now. Finally the day starts to come to an end and he didn't see Itachi and only had a few glances at Sasuke through the office doors. Talk about awkward. Naruto leans back in his chair and puts his arms behind his head, when suddenly his office door flys open and Sasuke enters. "NARUTO, why the fuck are you ignoring me?" Naruto looking up with a shocked expression. "I-I uhh I really don't want to lose my job." The raven glares at the blond. "Why would you loose your job? Obviously I wanted that to happen dobe!" Naruto sits back in the chair and slouches a bit. "Well I didn't know how your brother would react to me having my dick in his brother's mouth." "Itachi doesn't care, I'm a grown man, and by the way he saw you run out of the house like an idiot." Sasuke was now inches from the blonds face. "He what.. oh.." Naruto was stopped mid sentence when Sasuke kissed him. Naruto kissed him back using his tongue to gain access to the raven hot mouth. Dammit Naruto control yourself. He couldn't. There was just something about the raven that kept wanting more of him. The blond stands up pulling away from the raven, walking towards the door. "What are you doing?" The raven asked. "Locking the door teme!" Sasuke looking a bit confused. Naruto walks back over to the raven and grabs him into a hug, and whisper's in his ear. "Do you want me Sasuke?" Sasuke couldn't help but shiver hearing that come from the blond. "Um y-yes." He says with a moan. Naruto then clashes their lips together. Naruto flips the raven around and slams his hands to the desk. "Mmm.." the raven moans. "Tell me you want me right now Sasuke." "I-I y-yes Naruto I want you." The blond pulls the raven upward and reaches around giving him 2 digits to suck on. "Suck on them." Without hesitation the raven obeys. Naruto then uses his other hand to unbutton the ravens shirt and play with his erect nipples. "Nnnhh, Naruto don't tease me." The blond then unbuckles the raven pants dropping them to his knees. "This is what you get." Naruto now pushes the raven down on the desk pulling his finger's out of Sasuke's mouth. "Is this what you want? Do you want me Sasuke?" The blond whispers. "y-yes please Naruto, I want you." I usually don't let men top but there was just something so sexy about the blond, I had to have it. "As you wish Prince Uchiha." Naruto enters one digit, then a second to prepare the raven. "Mmm...nnn" Sasuke moans. Naruto bends down close to the ravens ear "tell me Sasuke do you like this?" "Yes please fuck me already." Naruto then pulls the digits out of the raven and drops his pants to align himself against the ravens entrance. He pushes in slowly letting Sasuke get used to the size difference. "Naruto, move pleaseee..." Naruto then starts rocking his hips back and fourth. "Nnn, yes Naruto yes." "You like that don't you Sasuke?" "Mmmm yes." Naruto now knowing he's hitting the mans prostate he keeps up his strides. "N-Naruto I'm almost..." "So am I Sasuke, nnn cum when I tell you." Naruto then starts to rock his hips faster and harder almost a little sloppy. "Nnn cum for me Sasuke.." "nnnh Uhh Nar- Naruto." They both then climax together. Naruto then pulling out of the Raven. "how's that?" Naruto said with a cocky attitude. "Don't get cocky dobe!" Sasuke says as he pulls up his pants. "C'mon Sasuke I'm hungry let's go get some food."

There's a little cafe open 24 hours around the corner from the building. They sit down at the table by the windows, ordering 2 cups of coffee; one black ,for Sasuke, one with extra cream and sugar, for Naruto, and 2 blueberry muffins. "Naruto, can I ask you a question?" "Sure" Sasuke looks at Naruto. "you seem to be really good at that...Gaara told me that you'll 'fuck anything that walks' how many people have you been with?" "WOW Gaara's an asshole, but to your question...more than I'd like to admit, you? Sasuke looks up at the blond. "Well I guess around 8, only 2 men including you." "Wow really no offense but I expected more ha ha." "Non taken. How many one night stands?" "I'm sorry Sasuke but I'm pretty sure that's none of your fucking business ass hole." Sasuke looked very puzzled. Why would he get mad at that question? "It's just a fucking question dobe!!" "Fuck you Sasuke." Naruto stands up leaves a few dollars on the table and storms out of the coffee shop. Sasuke still looking very confused. "What the fuck is his problem?"

Naruto heads straight home after leaving Sasuke again. Why is it his business anyway fuck him. After arriving at this apartment he enters and shakes his shoes off and plops on the couch to check his phone. He had a message from Sasuke.

S- Your a real fucking asshole

N- Try minding your own business teme!

S- I was only curious to see if i was going to be one of those 'fuck him and dip' people.

N- Wow fuck you Sasuke.

S- yeah you already did that and left...Good to know how you feel Naruto.

Little did Sasuke know that Naruto didn't think of him as a "fuck him and leave" person. He really did like the raven, more than anyone. But he didn't want him knowing the real Naruto, because who would want someone like that? Naruto threw his phone against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest and started to cry. Why did I have to be such a fuck up. I really like Sasuke...But what would he think...If he knew. Sasuke was now arriving home. Entering his empty home. Confused and almost hurt by the way Naruto was acting. Why was he doing this? Did he actually like me? Or was I just an easy fuck to him?


	5. Time to Talk

Hey guys! I hope your liking the story so far! Be sure to let me know!

Naruto tried to sleep that night, but just couldn't. He felt bad about treating Sasuke that way. The blond looked at the clock again. It was now 3:30am. Ugh thank god I don't have to be at work until 10am. "Maybe I should text him to see if he's awake?" I feel like such an ass.

N- Sasuke? Are you awake?

N- Can we talk? Plz

Sasuke woke up to his phone beeping. He usually put it on silent but forgot to after his fight with Naruto.

Beep...Beep

Sasuke grabbed his phone and looked at the time before the texts he received. 3:40am? Naruto text me?

S- What do you want at this hour Naruto

N- Sasuke I'm sorry about earlier

S- Oh are you? Couldn't tell

N- C'mon Sasuke I'm trying to apologize plz

S- A little late

N- Can we talk? Plz I'll come over

S- ... sure

N- Be right there

Naruto jumped out of bed and grabbed his keys to drive over to Sasuke's. He really did feel bad about freaking out on Sasuke. He liked him, which was usual for Naruto. He never did relationships because they we're "troublesome" as his best friend in college would say, Shikamaru. I wish I could have called Shika, he always knew what to do with these problems, but he was in Germany doing god knows what. Naruto finally arrive at Sasuke's, walking up to the door and ringing the door bell. "Shit I hope I don't wake up Itachi." Sasuke opens the door, "Don't worry Itachi isn't here, he's going to be gone for a few day's, I put some tea on would you like some?" "Sure" Naruto says looking down. They head to the kitchen and sit down at the stools in front of the island table. "Let me guess extra sugar in yours correct dobe?" Sasuke says with a smirk. "Yeah, glad you remember." Sasuke grabs the cups and pours the tea, adding 3 teaspoons of sugar, while just drinking his black. "Here dobe." "Uh yeah thanks, why do you keep calling me that anyway?" "Cause you are one." Sasuke snickers. The men sit down in almost awkward silence for a good 1 minute. "Sasuke..." "hnn" "I'm sorry about freaking out on you. I just...Well I don't like people knowing my past..especially people who I like." Sasuke set his cup down on the table. "Naruto those questions I asked you we're not meant to hurt you, I was just curious." "I know Sasuke but I still shouldn't have taken my problems out on you. You did nothing wrong." "Well your not wrong." Sasuke says as he takes another sip of his tea. Naruto finally looks up from his cup and turns to the raven."I do really like you, you know? I just don't want you to think of me differently." "Naruto... Your past is the past for a reason, I don't care what you did as long as you don't do it now...because I like you to, and that's rare." Naruto leans over and plants a kiss right on the ravens lips. "I'll tell you one day...Just...not right now ok?" Sasuke gazes into those beautiful blue eyes "No rush dobe, c'mon stay with me tonight?" Naruto sits back putting his arms on the back of his neck with his giant grin "I though you'd never ask."

The two men walk up to the bedroom. "Let's go to bed" the raven says. "Alright I'm super tired ha ha." They jump into Sasuke's bed and cover up. Naruto laying on the ravens bare chest. "Mmm teme you smell really good." "Hnn...go to sleep dobe." They lay like that for a few minutes before drifting off into slumber.

Sasuke's dream

"Naruto can you please get the kids ready? We have 10 mintues before we have to leave!"

"Ok ok I'm doing it!" Both Sasuke and Naruto had to get to work by 9 and the kids had to be dropped off by 8." Sasuke could hear Naruto chasing Sarada and Boruto through the house.. "I'm coming to get you!" Naruto screams. "Sasuke their hiding! Help me find them!" Sasuke laughs and runs up the stairs to help his husband find their twins. Naruto playfully is stomping through the bedrooms. "I'm coming for you...! come out come out wherever you are! Sasuke just laughs and stand by the bedroom door pointing to the closet door where he heard the twins. "AH HA I FOUND YOU!" Naruto screams and the twins run screaming jumping into Sasuke's arms. "C'mon guys lets get to school" Sasuke says playfully. Naruto grabs Boruto throwing him on his shoulders while Sasuke holds Sarada bridal style, taking them down stairs and putting them in the car.

Sasuke woke up just before the alarm went off. What the hell kind of dream was that? I've never dreamed of a family before...

Beep Beep Beep

"Turn it off teme!" Naruto yells! Sasuke reaches over and hit the alarm."C'mon dobe we have to get ready for work." He says with a big grin. The blond looks up to Sasuke about to give him a kiss. "What's with the huge smile Sasuke? Dreaming of me were you?" Sasuke laughs. "Something like that, c'mon lets get ready for work, I don't want to have to fire you for being late." "WHAT shut up teme! You wouldn't dare!" Naruto says as he jumps out of bed laughing. "Uh Sasuke got something for me to ware? Don't want to show up like this..I might lose my job." "Yeah go to the closet there's plenty in there." Before walking to the closet Naruto walks back over to the raven and plants a kiss on him. "What was that for?" "I don't know I just felt like it." The blond says with a cute grin. When both are dressed and ready to go they head down stairs to go to work when they heard a knock at the door. "Who the hell is that" Naruto glances at Sasuke. "I don't know Itachi's gone for a few days." Sasuke goes to open the door when he see's 2 police officers. "Can I help you?" "I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Uchiha, but we're looking for Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto opens the door more. "Yeah that's me what's going on?" The 2 police officers look at each other before speaking. "Mr. Uzumaki we're here on behalf of Minato Uzumaki, he's been in an accident and had listed you as his only contact." Sasuke looks at Naruto. "Who's Minato?" Naruto looks down with tears in his eyes. "My father..." "your father? Well let's go to the hospital I'll drive Naruto." The offices start to walk away. "Mr. Uzumaki is at Leaf General." Naruto looks up starts to walk to Sasuke's car not saying a word. "Naruto are you ok? I'll call my secretary and let her know we won't be in today." Sasuke gets in the car along with Naruto who hasn't said a word. "Naruto, what's going on?" Naruto looks up and turns to Sasuke. "I'll tell you after I see him. Just... get me there please."


	6. Hospital and Drama

Thank you everyone for the continued support! Here's the next chapter!

Sasuke pulled up to the hospital, Naruto stayed quiet the entire time looking out the window. Sasuke didn't want to ask to many questions until Naruto was ready. He knows how annoying people can be when they ask questions your not ready to answer.

As they made their way up to the room Minato was in the doctor was already in their waiting for Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki I presume?" The doctor stated.

It's not hard to tell that the two we're related both with bright blond hair and blue eyes. "Yes I'm Naruto, Minato's son, what happened, what's going on is he going to be alright?" Sasuke stood in the doorway observing but not wanting to get to involved because he's only known Naruto for a few weeks and didn't want to interfere.

"Mr. Uzumaki, your father was in a car accident with another car, the car rolled at least twice. He's suffered some head trauma and broke both arms and one of his legs." Naruto dropped into he chair beside Minato's bed and sighed. "Doctor... Is my father going to live?" "Yes. We've done all the brain scans and they came back looking positive and he's responding well, I do believe he will be fine, although he will be here for quite some time. I'll let you spend some time with him." The Doctor said as he walked out of the room.

Naruto stood up and leaned over his father and was crying. "Dad, why didn't you tell me you were back? How long have you been in town? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!" Naruto was now screaming. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his back. "Naruto I don't know what's going on, but I'm really sorry about your father. Take as much time as you need off of work, i'll talk to Itachi. But maybe I should go." Sasuke started to walk out the door.

"Wait...Please don't leave me." Naruto sat back in the chair. Sasuke was not very good at helping people at times like these, but he can see Naruto really needed the company. Sasuke was not that much of an ass hole. "Ok dobe I'll stay." "Thanks teme."

They sat there in silence for a good 20 minutes before Naruto stood up. "Let's go get something to eat, I need some fresh air." "Sure" the raven said. They made their way to a small cafe right next to the hospital and ordered themselves coffee. Sasuke's black and Naruto's with extra cream and sugar. They were going to order food but Naruto decided he wasn't hungry when he got there. Sasuke new something was wrong with Naruto if he didn't even want to eat. The dobe always wanted to eat. On their way to the table Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto. "Dobe what's going on? Why we're you just screaming at your father?"

Naruto hated talking about his life with other's, he always felt if he wanted people to know that he would say something first. But when he looked at the raven, he knew this was sincerity coming from him. Sasuke usually didn't care about other people's problems, or care for anybody for that matter, but there was something about the blond that interested him. He didn't know why, but figured he'd find that out later.

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with sad eyes and began to explain. "When I was 10 my mom had committed suicide, she battled with depression for years my dad told me. But to me she was always happy, but when my dad told me about what happened he explained to me that, she was sad but never wanted to show me, because she loved me. But...If she loved me why would she do that to me?" Sasuke looked into those blue eyes. They we're sad, hurt and confused. "I'm sorry Naruto, I've lost my parents to but...but not like that."

Naruto sighed. "It's ok Sasuke it was over 10 years ago, but after that happened it was just me and my dad. Without the money of both my parents it was hard to live, we were never rich, but after my mom passed, we really had no money. So my dad decided to enlist into the army, they had a sign on bonus that would really help us. But I didn't want the only parent I had left to leave me to. He decided that I would live with my Aunt Tsunade while he was at basic training. But after basic training he came home only for a few weeks. Everything was fine, but soon after he was going back and fourth to different countries and bases, I couldn't go with him because of school."

Sasuke can tell that Naruto was actually getting angry. "Naruto you don't have to finish if you don't want to." "No it's fine Sasuke." Sasuke sat back and continued to listen. "Why I was screaming at him was because, I had no idea he was even back from Germany. He didn't call me or anything I had no Idea he was back in Kohona." "I'm sorry Naruto." Sasuke sighs.

xXx

It's been 4 days since Sasuke has seen or even talked to Naruto, he's texted him a few time but got nothing in return. So he decided he'd stop by his apartment after work. Sasuke shot Naruto a text.

S- hey going to stop by after work, is that ok?

S- Naruto?

Sasuke didn't receive a text back but decided to stop to Naruto's place anyway. As he arrived he parked his car and headed up to the apartment. He knew someone was home because some of the lights were on.

"Knock knock" Sasuke stood there almost nervous, which he wasn't sure why. I don't know why I'm so nervous... There was no answer so he decided to go back to the car, but as he turned to walk away the door opened. "Sasuke?" Sasuke turned around. "Uhh yeah I texted you that I was going to stop by because I haven't heard anything from you." Naruto scratched the back of his head and had a small grin on his face. "Oh sorry I've just been busy I guess." As Naruto says this a girl cam to the door. "Nar, who's here..." Sasuke immediately recognized her. She was the pink haired girl from the bar weeks ago, who was wearing nothing but a t-shirt which was clearly Naruto's. Sasuke stepped back. "Wow Nar, I guess you were busy... I'm leaving." Sasuke turned around and starting walking. "Wait Sasuke why are you leaving? you came here to talk obviously." "Because your fucking too busy to even answer my text, and too busy screwing whores from bars."

"Sasuke your mad about Sakura? Me and your aren't even together so what the fuck is your problem.?" Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at the blond. "Excuse me? I never fucking said we were together or anything like that, but I sure as hell would like to know that your going around fucking everyone while fucking fucking me, you know because of health reasons?" Naruto just stood there. "You know Naruto your a fucked up perosn, I've been trying to get ahold of you for days and got nothing, this is what I get for helping people, this is why I don't fucking do it." Sasuke was now clenching his fist.

"No one fucking asked for your help Sasuke, I can do what ever the fuck I wa..." Naruto couldn't even get out the last word before Sasuke's fist was connected to his jaw. "Fuck you Naruto, fuck you. Don't ever talk to me again." Naruto just sat on the floor, who was actually in shock. Sakura ran over to Naruto. "What the fuck dude why did you just hit him?" The pink haired girl yelled.

Sasuke looked over to the girl. "Because he's a dick, and by the way he's been fucking me for weeks, so just so you know this kid is no prize." He then turned around and stormed out of the building. What the fuck is wrong with him? I know we're not together but he can at least tell me he was fucking other people. What the fuck."

Naruto still sitting on the floor of the apartment hallway is shock, holding his jaw. The pink haired girl stood up and walked to the front door. "I'm going to go, I also didn't realize you were fucking half of Kohona, there's no need for me to be here." Naruto laughed, "ha that's fine with me, leave. Oh and the sex wasn't good enough for you to stay anyway." She then slapped Naruto in the face and stormed out of the door.

Why do I fuck everything up? Naruto didn't care about the girl. He was shocked and hurt actually about what the two men had said to each other. After a few minutes Naruto gathered his thoughts. I can't believe I said that to Sasuke. Shit I'm such a fuck up. Shit shit shit.

Naruto grabbed his phone and realized Sasuke actually did text him. So he frantically texted Sasuke.

N- Sasuke please I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that.

N- Please I'm sorry!!

S- Fuck you Naruto, don't contact me.

N- Sas. Please just talk to me. I know I'm a fuck up please just come back and talk to me.

S- Naruto I'm not a fucking toy that you can use and throw away. I'm not all for relationships either but I sure as hell would tell you if I was fucking other people.

N- I should have talked to you, I'm just... messed up ok? Your not a toy I really do like you. Your not a toy...

S- I don't give people second chances. Don't contact me. At work don't talk to me unless its about work that's that.

N- Sas please...don't do this not right now...

N- Please...

With no reply from Sasuke Naruto was pissed, he threw is phone across the room. "FUCK ME! FUCK!" Naruto dropped to the floor putting his face into is hands. He started crying. I'm such a fuck up, the one person who actually cared about my well being I just lost...

Sasuke was livid. He sped all the way to his apartment. When he got in he threw is phone and slammed the door. "That mother fucker, the one person I actually like is an ass hole! This is why I don't talk to people!" Sasuke never talked to people and this is why, anytime he let someone in they screwed him over. He learned that the hard way after his incident with his best friend in middle school. After that Sasuke decided he didn't need friends.


End file.
